


Chancellor

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ficlet, Harems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ardyn picks his drink of choice.





	Chancellor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ardyn doesn’t ask for much. He might be the king of his own kingdom, with all the expensive jewels and pretty men that he could ever want, plus plenty of willing shields and eager sacrifices, but he doesn’t flaunt his wealth. His Citadel is a modest building in the center of his capitol city, and it houses all the members of his staff instead of just his many playthings. He doesn’t rope off entire halls for his harem: he keeps his collection small enough to fit inside his bedchambers. When he’s finished with a long day of running the world, he likes to retire to his suite and enjoy his vices there. 

He beelines past the sitting room and dining area, heading straight to the massive four-poster bed in the middle of his largest room. It’s gotten quite late, and his toys don’t share his nocturnal condition, so he isn’t expecting to see them waiting up. It’s no surprise to find Noctis already tucked under the covers, sleeping peacefully away. He has one arm thrown over the crimson blanket, the sheets drawn up to his chest—Ardyn can see enough to know that he’s naked. It’s an open invitation: Noctis has made it quite clear that he doesn’t need to be awake for his king to use him. 

Unfortunately, Ardyn prefers his meals awake. He likes to see the life in their eyes, likes to feel their soft flesh shiver in anticipation, likes to hear them _scream_. And Noctis is simply too pretty to disturb. He’s arguably the most handsome of any man that Ardyn’s ever had, and he looks particularly angelic when he sleeps. Fortunately, Ardyn has other options. 

Still standing by the bed, eyes hungrily roaming the lean curves of Noctis’ body beneath the blanket, Ardyn calls, “Ignis.”

He doesn’t even need to raise his voice. Ignis steps obediently through the curtain that sections off the study. He’s wearing only trousers—Ardyn keeps the temperature high enough for his boys to be undressed. Ignis bows to his king and asks, “Would you like help changing for the night, Your Majesty?”

Ardyn does like the sound of that. He likes to make Ignis _serve_ him, loves the reverence with which it’s done. And he’d very much like to be naked and sweaty between all his little trinkets. But he has other things to do—moves best made under the cover of darkness. So he answers, “No, I’m not staying. I just fancied a little snack for the road.”

Ignis steps forward and lifts his hand to his throat—an old habit from before, when he _always_ wore all his clothes, and he’d unfasten his collar as soon as his master showed any interest. Now he’s already exposed, but he tilts his chin aside anyway and displays himself properly. Ardyn doesn’t let it show just how much Ignis’ slender neck makes him salivate. 

A gasping moan pierces through the curtains, and Ardyn turns his interest aside. He pulls one curtain back, gazing through into the snug room beyond, where his other two pets are seated on the sofa. Or Gladiolus is seated. Prompto is in his lap, bouncing up and down as Gladiolus’ massive cock slams into him. Ardyn isn’t particularly surprised to find them playing with each other, though he does frown, and when Gladiolus sees that, he hesitates. He stops rutting upwards. Prompto collapses there, head ducking to Gladiolus’ shoulder as he pants and groans. 

Ardyn strolls in. He comes to take a fistful of Prompto’s yellow hair and jerks it back—Prompto cries out, blue eyes wide and watery. He looks up at Ardyn and bites his lower lip, clearly nervous at being caught but afraid to speak out of turn. Ardyn clicks his tongue. “Tsk tsk, playing without me... what a naughty thing you are tonight, my little chocobo. And to think, you’re usually the good one.” 

That isn’t _entirely_ true. Ignis is the best behaved of any lover Ardyn’s ever had. Prompto does come in second. Gladiolus’ overflowing testosterone sometimes makes him troublesome, and Noctis is just as bratty as he is beautiful. 

Ardyn jerks at Prompto’s hair, eliciting a broken whine. Prompto moans, “Sorry, Master...”

Gladiolus just grunts, “Are you going to have us, or can I keep going?”

Ardyn’s frown twists into a grin. He admits, “I haven’t decided yet. ...I might have to bite this one, and not anywhere he would like, as punishment for riding someone else’s cock.” Gladiolus would need a very different punishment—he enjoys being bitten anywhere and everywhere, the rougher, the better. Prompto whimpers and squirms. 

“Ardyn.”

Ardyn’s grip loosens. He looks back towards the bedroom, where Noctis is holding the curtains aside. He’s one of few men who would dare call Ardyn by his chosen name. Noctis coyly drawls, “I thought _I_ was you favourite.”

He is. Ardyn enjoys all of the treasures in his current harem, but Noctis is the brightest gem. He purrs, seductive in his want, “Bite _me_.”

Ardyn lets Prompto go. He walks forward, pausing for only a second to stroke Ignis’ handsome face. Then he carries on, mouth open and fangs gleaming, ready to feed.


End file.
